Lucifer's Angel
by Yoshimara
Summary: Even when I saw him smile at the fairy woman, it wasn't what it could have been and a thought struck me. I wanted to make 'em smile and actually mean it. Warnings inside.


**Title: **Lucifer's Angel

**Author:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide)

**Rating: **M

**Pairing(s):** GrimmjowxIchigo

**Warning(s):** Songfic, slight AU, possible OOC, angst, language, first person PoV, lemon, spoilers for the Arrancar arc

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach and its affiliates. The Rasmus owns the lyrics. Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) owns the plot and all OCs (characters, places, etc).

**Summary: **Even when I saw him smile at the fairy woman, it wasn't what it could have been and a thought struck me. I wanted to make 'em smile and actually _mean_ it.

**A/N:** This is a giftfic for Confusion No Hime. Thanks to Haltia for the song idea, beta'ing, and helping me with the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

It was too fuckin' quiet.

But that wasn't anything new, really. Especially since that's how we liked it.

Steppin' through that familiar window that I could probably find with my eyes shut, the air-conditioning greeted the exposed skin not covered by my jacket. The room was dark—well, duh, it's the middle of the damn night! I could hear the soft breathing of my desires below me and I chanced to look down.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami that changed my life forever when he came at me and slashed my arm into pieces forever ago. With his brightly determined eyes, signature scowl, and stark orange hair he trampled on everything I knew and changed my perspective on things.

Fuckin' bastard.

Leaning over, I touched his smooth face that bore vague scars and beautifully tanned skin. I'm not gonna lie, I love touchin' him. The sounds he makes whether he knows he's doin' it or not, the way his eyes glaze over. Never gentle. I don't do gentle and he knows it.

And he likes it.

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open to stare into my own and I bit back my laughter at the way they were fogged over with sleep. Instead I smirked and uttered quietly, "Yo."

"Hey," was his quiet and low reply. Fuck, I loved his voice when he was just wakin' up. I felt thrills run down my spine and the next thing I know I'm sittin' down on the bed next to him, his head on my shoulder as we're talkin' about everything and anything.

He was talkin' about the pineapple freak and his relationship with his _taicho_ when my thoughts began to wander. It'd been forever since I was able to sit and relax, the war ending so quickly after Aizen—the bastard—went down. That one chick with the tits and those big eyes that looked at Ichigo with so much love healed me and hid me, sayin' that the strawberry wanted it that way as he fought. And at the time, I didn't think nothin' of the _reiatsu_ that pulsed from Las Noches, even if it was my prey's and Ulquiorra's.

I remembered back when we fought, the way his eyes were wary and determined. Lookin' back on it now, he was pretty scared shitless, too. I'll never forget the warmth of his hand on my wrist, despite my skin bein' so damn hot from all that fightin'. When he told me that I lost, my heart stopped. It could have meant I lost the fight, or him. Either way, now that I think about it. His tone was actually sad sounding, as if he wanted me to take him over—to kill him.

Yeah, maybe I did at the time. But if I did—would I have this? Those chocolate brown eyes haunted me for days, with the pain and shouldered burden he carried of bringing the world back together again. Even when I saw him smile at the fairy woman, it wasn't what it could have been and a thought struck me.

I wanted to make 'em smile and actually _mean_ it.

_**Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief**_

_**Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy**_

"Oi, Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"Everythin' okay?"

I paused, hand strokin' his pretty little head still moving but slower now as I thought. Was I really okay? Being on the run from Soul Society and hiding out in Urahara's basement wasn't exactly my plan of being okay. But hey, it's the thought that counts right? I've been doin' this for him for almost a year now, and his only complaints were to make sure I was okay.

Sometimes I think he's a fuckin' woman.

"Mmhmm. Just thinkin'."

"Right."

Silence spread through out the room and my thoughts drifted off again. I remembered the first few months after the war ended and I fought my way around to find him again. I found him hidin' out in Urahara's basement, sparrin' by himself. For a little bit I sat back and watched him swing Zangetsu in all its glory, breaking down the target dummies that were set up easily enough.

But then I got bored...

I challenged him, he accepted. We fought for hours, cuts and bruises everywhere. Next thing I know I'm all over him, tasting his skin and hearing him cry out in a way that made me want more. It was fast, it was rough, and it was _damn_ good.

He didn't complain, though.

The next month it became routine. Spar then fuck. After awhile he started to come search for me just to hang out. I'd try and get under his clothes and he'd throw me across the room spewing some womanly bullshit about how that's the only thing I think about.

But really? It's not.

I just don't know how to show anything else.

_**The flawless skin hides the secrets within**_

_**Silent forces that secretly ignite your sin**_

"Oi, Grimm."

"Yeah?"

"They want me ta join th' ranks."

I blinked a few times in surprise. The damn _shinigami_ wanted to take my berry away? They had to be lookin' for a fight if they were gonna do that! I growled low in my throat and held Ichigo close to me.

"I ain't fuckin' lettin' go, Ichigo. You leave, I follow."

He looked up at me wide-eyed, like I just said that aliens were real and they wanted to eat his soul. That might not be too far-fetched, really...

"But that means you'll be either captured or destroyed!"

His scowl came back as he leaned up close to my face, brown eyes staring straight into mine. I could see the anger and determination back in them and it made me smirk.

"I ain't lettin' that happen to you. I didn't say I was gonna go anyways, ya know."

He thinks he's so smart.

_**Fly away, fly away**_

_**From the torch of blame**_

_**They hunt you**_

_**The Lucifer's Angel**_

I kissed him hard after hearing those words. To be honest, I was kinda worried he might leave me. Hell, everyone else did! Not like I needed 'em anyways but that's besides the point, dammit! He whimpered but kissed back just as eager and I felt shivers run down my spine when his fuckin' hands grabbed me wherever they could.

Clothes disappeared and that's just great 'cause if they were there any longer, I'da had to rip 'em and Ichigo hates it when I do that. Bitchin' about how his Dad worries about him bein' raped when they go through the wash...

Our shit is rough, yeah, but hey—it's willing!

But hours after fuckin' him to the point where he couldn't even scream anymore, I held him as he slept. Watchin' him sleep had to be a new thing for me, seriously. This kid keeps bringing out the pussy in me—no pun intended, Pantera.

I kept thinkin' of the _shinigami's _stupid offer. How could they ask him that? He's just a kid! He barely got to enjoy life before all this shit got pushed on him. I sneered at the ceiling as if it did something to piss me off and I knew—right then and there—that I'd keep him beside me no matter what.

_**Never lived, you never died**_

_**Your life has been denied**_

_**They call you**_

_**Lucifer's Angel**_

A week later I was walkin' back to his house after talkin' with Urahara about a few things. Like—if we were gonna hide from the damn Soul Society, where would be the best bet—and all that good shit. Found out that if I wore a specific kinda gigai and if he learned to control his _reiatsu_ then we could pretty much hide any fuckin' where we wanted to. That made me grin.

I always wanted to go to Russia.

But when I got close to his house, I felt a strong _reiatsu_ pouring from the building that wasn't his. I looked up to see my berry's light was on through the window and it confused me. Why was he up this late? He wasn't in school right now, so it wasn't like he was studying or anything...

No one better be fuckin' with him or else there'll be hell to pay.

Masking my _reiatsu_, I leapt up to the roof and tried my best to listen in. I ended up hanging half-way off the damn roof to hear anything.

"Have you considered Yamamoto-_sotaicho_'s offer, Kurosaki?"

That voice...I've heard it somewhere before. I tried thinkin' of who it coulda been.

"Yeah, I have. And I'm sorry, but I can't. My place is here. At least, 'til I die it is. Sorry, Byakuya."

Byakuya...as in Kuchiki Byakuya, the Sixth Division _taicho_? Why's he visitin' my berry?

"I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with housing an Arrancar, would it?"

I could tell when the guy spoke it had anger in it. Why the hell was he so angry? Not like he's gotta dirty his damn mansion with me in it...

"Like you'd care anyways. An' no I--."

"Oi, Ichigo!" I said. I couldn't help it, I had to show up. If he was gonna lock up my berry for takin' me in, I ain't gonna go down without a fight.

I hopped in through the window and landed on his bed with a grin on my face. Seein' the Noble's gray eyes widen barely with my appearance, I couldn't help but laugh.

Just like that prick Ulquiorra.

"Ya know," I said as I crossed my arms, "I see why the pineapple freak likes ya so much. Yer actually pretty."

Ichigo whacked me upside the head when I said that and I laughed, seeing the light blush that colored the Noble's face but other than that he was stony. I snorted and looked over to my boytoy, still smiling like nothin' was wrong.

"What? I'm just statin' the truth."

But I wanted to take back my words when I saw those chocolate eyes shining with the beginnings of tears of anger and hurt. I knew what I was doin' would get us both in trouble, but with the news that 'Hat And Clogs' as Ichigo calls him gave me, it wouldn't matter anyways.

_**Beyond these clouds you can hide all your tears**_

_**Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears**_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm afraid to say I will have to bring you in for housing a fugitive and an enemy to Soul Society."

We both looked at Byakuya. Ichigo looked hurt and amazed while I just glared at him like he wasn't even worth my time...which was true.

"You touch one hair on his head and I swear you won't have any fingers left, ya stuffed up prick."

My berry gasped but I didn't pay attention to him. Instead I got into a staring contest with the _taicho_ standing in front of me. I grabbed onto Ichigo's arm gently, a sign of reassurance as I slowly let my _reiatsu_ uncurl around me, lettin' it rise to show my anger and disobedience.

You know what they say about kitty cats—you don't own 'em, they own _you._

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah. I dun care who you guys think ya are, but me an' Ichi, we ain't goin' nowhere. Got that? So go back to where ever the hell ya drink tea at and leave us alone."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said quietly, but dangerously angry. His way of tellin' me ta be quiet.

Fuckin' bastard.

"Byakuya," he said, lookin' at him pleadingly. "He's the reason why I can't leave. It's not just my family or my friends. I love him and I'm am _not _going to abandon him."

They stared at each other while I kinda stood back, watchin' 'em with interest. What the hell, might as well see what'll happen, right?

"I've overlooked your—_condition—_but I can't overlook this." What the hell? He actually looked _upset_ at this? Ain't he supposed to be happy to be followin' the rules?

"Please, Byakuya. You know I don't ask for much!"

_**And in their hearts they fear your demands**_

_**You know their minds won't accept you—they'll never understand**_

It all happened so fast.

But I was havin' fun.

All I saw was blood when Byakuya dashed towards us. Next thing I know, we're outside and fightin'. Ichigo's beside me with a nasty cut on his arm from when he tried to defend himself but failed. I growled when I saw it and charged at the damn pale-faced taicho.

"You're gonna wish ya didn't touch him, ya fuckin' prick!" I was slashin' away, gettin' blocked each time but I didn't care. He was gonna pay for that.

He threw some fuckin' white lightning shit at me but I dodged it, laughin' the whole time. Did he really think I'd go down that easy? I wasn't the Sixth Espada fer nothin'!

But he drew his sword to his face and with a straight but—sad? What the hell?—expression he said...

_"Chire, Senbonzakura."_

_**Fly away, fly away**_

_**From the torch of blame**_

_**They hunt you**_

_**The Lucifer's Angel**_

"No!"

Pink shit was flyin' everywhere and I couldn't see anything. I could feel little cuts all over me, like paper cuts. They fuckin' hurt!

But I saw somethin' I didn't ever wanna see.

Ichigo stood in front of me in his Bankai, black tattered coat flowin' around him, arms crossed over his face with Zangetsu's thin black blade in one hand. He was takin' the brunt of the hit from the Sixth Division's leader and let out a cry as his clothes were torn, blood flyin' all over the place.

My heart dropped as the flowers drew away and he crumpled against me, breathin' hard with a wheeze. Fuck, they probably hit him hard enough to bruise his damn lungs. The hell was this guy's problem?

The damn kid risked his life too many times to be cut up like this—especially by this prick. But all this guy can do is stare like the berry just called his mother the greatest whore of Karakura town.

_**Never lived, you never died**_

_**Your life had been denied**_

_**They call you**_

_**Lucifer's Angel**_

I held onto Ichigo tightly, feelin' him tremblin' in pain as he gasped. He was warm as I looked down at him, his brown eyes lookin' dull as he bled in my hands. For the first time in my miserable existence—I was fuckin' _scared._ He looked like a little kid sittin' here, lookin' up at me in such a way that almost made me cry...

Almost.

My vision was blurry so I couldn't fuckin' see right, but either way. And I knew...

I was gonna loose him.

"Ichi..."

"Grimm. I'm so sorry."

He coughed, blood getting' on my white jacket but I didn't care. I was more worried about my boytoy. Hell, I didn't care if that damn prissy Noble struck me down. If he'd leave Ichigo alone...

"You love him back."

I looked up at Byakuya who didn't look any different than earlier. How the hell could he just stand there while Ichigo sat here dyin'?

"No shit, asshole. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be in this mess! Ya fuckin' prick--."

"Go." He turned his back as I looked at him like he had two heads. As far as I was concerned, he did.

"I won't stop you. I'll—tell the _sotaicho_ that Kurosaki has gone missing...perhaps that will throw them off of your trail long enough for you two to get away."

And he was gone.

Fuckin' bastard!

_**On your own—I know you can make it**_

I rushed my way to Urahara, screamin' for the damn blond to get his lazy ass outta bed and give me a hand. Ichigo was barely breathin' at this point and I knew if I lost him, I'd be gone too.

I didn't want that.

"Don't you fuckin' die on me, ya bastard." I whispered to him as that guy—Tessai—was healin' him. I held onto his hand as he lay starin' up at me on the cot, brown eyes shinin' with tears.

"I—love you, Grimm."

"Love ya too, berry."

_**Truth or bone—I know you can shake it**_

Three days it's been now, and he's still sleepin'. Urahara said it'd probably be a week for him to wake up. I'm so fuckin' tired—haven't slept since I brought him in, but I didn't wanna sleep through him wakin' up. Just cause it's supposed to be a week doesn't mean Ichigo's gonna follow the rules.

That's not how he plays.

Hell, he came back from the_ dead _when Ulquiorra 'hand stabbed' him in the chest. 'Course, he had the red-headed chick to heal 'em at the time, but that's besides the point.

He knows I'm waitin' for him. He knows I'm gonna be there when he opens those beautiful eyes again, and he knows that I'm gonna fuck him senseless when he wants it.

Shit, it might even be a 'thanks for almost dyin' for me' present.

_**Survive alone—I know you can take it**_

"Grimm."

Two days since then and he's awake now. I'm holdin' him in my lap, almost like I don't wanna let him go.

Which is true. I almost lost the bastard.

But I can't blame 'em. It's kinda my fault he got hurt. I ain't gonna tell him that, though.

"Yeah?"

"You—really wanna run away together?"

I grinned, kissin' him on the head—careful of some of the cuts—and held him closer.

"Hell yeah."

_**Fly away, fly away**_

_**From the torch of blame**_

_**They hunt you**_

_**The Lucifer's Angel**_

He starts chucklin' and I can't help but look at him. He's got his head buried in my chest, hand curled up in my jacket like a little kid and it's too damn cute.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinkin'. We're kinda like Romeo and Juliet, huh?"

I was confused. Who and what, now?

"The fuck ya talkin' about, berry?"

"It's a book, Grimm. I'll have to read it to you sometime."

"Oi, I ain't a kid."

"You can't read."

"Not the point!"

_**Never lived, you never died**_

_**Your life has been denied**_

_**They call you**_

_**Lucifer's Angel**_

Months later now, and Ichigo's gettin' better at controllin' his _reiatsu_. Sometimes I can barely feel him in the damn basement when we're sparrin'. It's a challenge.

I like challenges.

While I'm kissin' down his body, I lick at the small nicks that litter his skin that the damn prick—Byakuya—left behind with his stupid zanpakuto. He's whimperin' with each touch and it's gettin' too much. And soon we're fuckin' like it's the last time we'll be together. Rough and hard, like always.

He's screamin' for more and how can I refuse?

An' afterwards, we're pantin' and he's grinnin' and while I look at him I realize.

He's still here with me and I don't want it any other way.

_**Fly away, fly away**_

_**Run away, run away**_

_**Hide away, hide away**_

_**Lucifer's Angel**_

"Oi, Ichi."

"Yeah?"

"How's Russia sound?"

A pause.

A smile.

"Sounds good to me, Grimm."

"Kick ass."

_**Fly away, fly away**_

_**Run away, run away**_

_**Hide away, hide away**_

_**Lucifer's Angel**_

Almost a year now and we're sittin' cozy and nice in our little house in the middle of bum-fuckin'-nowhere Russia. The snow's cold and comin' down hard outside.

Thank God we're not out there.

I'm layin' in Ichigo's lap, him strokin' my hair as we sit in front of the fire. Urahara had the house made while we were still workin' on hidin' the berry's _reiatsu,_ and me workin' on my strength to keep him protected. 'Course, he's protestin', sayin' he doesn't need protectin'.

Like I listen to that bullshit.

Sounds like a fuckin' woman.

And in that fire I'm thinkin' of all the shit we've done and I can't help but smile when I feel those fingers run through my hair, scrapin' my head so softly that I purr. We get word from the pineapple and his damn lover-boy from time to time; just random updates on how shit's goin' up there. Byakuya apologized at one point an' I had to forgive him.

But that's okay, I got my boytoy and he's got his _kisa_**(1)**.

And even in this house, away from everyone and everythin' that wants to take us apart. I remember that first meetin' with him and how my world was turned around. He tamed me—Grimmjow Jeagerjaques—the most untameable Arrancar ever made.

Fuckin' bastard.

_**Fly away, fly away**_

_**Run away, run away**_

_**Hide away, hide away**_

_**Lucifer's Angel**_

0o0

**1:** Russian for 'kitten'

**A/N: **Wow...two updates in one day! :D I feel accomplished! Thank you Haltia for beta'ing this for me and hopefully it's not too OOC. I hope you enjoyed this, Confusion-chan! Much love to ya!

I know that the tense changes from past-tense to present-tense in the middle, but that was on purpose. Grimmjow's supposed to be reflecting in the beginning, and it kinda catches up while Ichigo's healing. Hope it's not too confusing!


End file.
